This invention is very much concerned about the practical possibility wherein the rain gutter cleaning job should be done along with the cleaning of debris, twigs and leaves scattered over the roof surfaces and valleys, and at the same time it can be done in washing down the surfaces of the roof, valleys and rain gutters of the house. In order to achieve complete cleaning job of the roof and rain gutter, the instant invention is designed to utilize the debris-leaves disposal system in combination with the raking device which is also possible washing down roof and rain gutter by means of connecting water hose to the rear end of the hollow fiberglass rod which is devised with a faucet and female threaded therein to connect with the water hose for the final cleaning operation of the roof and rain gutter.
In addition, this invention is regarded that all individual elements for the said cleaning devices could be easily assembled and activated, while assuring that the cleaning job could be performed in keeping the ground surface underneath the rain gutters around the house from scattering unwanted debris, twigs and leaves, while prospecting inexpensive supply to the consumers.
Udelle, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,875,590, describes that Rain gutter leaf guard and cleaning device is comprised with typical rain gutter, leaf guard assembly, angled top long pole and female threaded means to connect with garden hose on the end wall of the leaf guard assembly with meshed cover hinged on top of outer wall of the rain gutter, and the device is manipulated with the long pole to open or close the leaf guard assembly. Maraschielio, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,855,402, describes the rain gutter cleaning tool, wherein the gutter cleaning tool is devised with operating gripper jaw mechanism at the forward end of a long pole with a fixed handle at the rear end having means manipulating the gripper jaw grappling debris and leaves on the rain gutter which is activated on the ground level.
McDermott, U.S. Pat. No. 5,853,209, which describes angle adjustable rain gutter cleaning apparatus to be operated from the ground level wherein the debris gripper jaw is activated to pick up debris and leaves from the rain gutter selectively by means of cable control. Morrow, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,972,863, wherein the rain gutter cleaner is operated by attaching it to the existing rain gutter and then connecting it to the water hose. U.S. Pat. No. 4,958,397 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,238,866 are described wherein they are operated by means of electricity or motor power for rain gutter cleaning.
Also referenced with are:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,960,590
U.S. Pat. No. 5,896,706
U.S. Pat. No. 5,957,585
U.S. Pat. No. 5,893,239
U.S. Pat. No. 5,916,092
This invention is centered to make perfect cleaning job of roof and rain gutters of a house such that it is necessary appropriately install ladder with the topmost step tightened to a rain gutter hanger strap with rope, and then the debris dispensing inlet is set up at the outer wall of the rain gutter by clinging therein with the folding panel. The debris dispensing inlet is then connected with the debris transmission tube by hooking up by means of the hooking devices provided respectively on outside walls of the rectangular lower portion of the debris dispensing inlet and the rectangular connector at the top of the transmission tube.
Similarly installed is the bucket which is hooked up at the lower end of the transmission tube. To begin with the cleaning job, the debris, twigs and leaves on the roof and valley must be raked down to the rain gutter with use of the right-angled rake which is fixedly installed at the forward end of the telescopic hollow fiberglass rod that is extendible to a point near the rooftop from the upper step of the ladder.
The rain gutter cleaning is usually carried out manually with use of flower-scoop that moves the debris and leaves gathered therein into the debris dispensing inlet thus to flow into the bucket through the transmission tube thereon. When the debris and leaves in the gutter nearby are cleared, the debris and leaves beyond the cleared points can be gathered with use of the rake by adjusting the length of the fiberglass rod, and when the gutter hanger strap hinders raking, it needs just press the plate rake forward by pushing the rod thereto, thus the spring biased plate rake flattened to allow it pass underneath the hanger strap, and then it is possible to gather the debris and leaves behind the hanger strap. In this way, the roof surface and rain gutters are cleared with the debris, twigs and leaves, the roof surfaces and rain gutters are flushed with water by connecting the female threaded rear end of the fiberglass rod with the water hose by means of manipulating faucet that is located by the rear end portion of the fiberglass rod.
The flushing water is properly controlled for jetting forward or backward, such that when the spring forced plate rake pressed forward and flattened in parallel with the underneath surface, the spouting water running forward, and the plate rake is vertically returned by the biased spring force, the rushing water from the nozzle of the rod is running reverse direction in hitting against the interior wall surface of the plate 5rake.